Usotsuki
by NatsuNoAme
Summary: Growing up can mean a lot of things: finding yourself is one of them, facing your fears and feelings is another. After 3 years of meeting each other, Ranma and Akane are finally starting to grow up. But no one said that they'd do it together...
1. Dreaming

Usotsuki 

By NatsuNoAme

Hi everyone! This is my first fic ever, and it's in English [which is not my first language] so is not necessary to say that any comments or suggestions will be more than welcome, right? ^_^ 

Anyway, before you start reading there's just a few things I'd like to say to you [if there's anyone reading this, of course...]:

First, this fic passes a few months after the last chapter of Ranma ½, where the whole wedding thing happens. So if you don't know how Ranma ½ ends, and you don't want to find out through my seriously twisted mind, you've been warned. 

Second, I've never saw or read this last chapter, I only know most part of it, so I'll just play simple and make it my way...^_^ you can say this fic is kinda AU... [Please bear with me people! Sessha is just trying to make a good fic for you...]

And last, but not least, some characters might be a little OOC in this fanfic, but I think that even a 19 year-old teenager can grow up a little when in love, don't you think?

Ok, so here goes nothing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or any of the characters, bla bla bla, Rumiko Takahashi-sama is a genius for doing that, so please don't sue me!

--------------------------------------------------- # ------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 1 - Dreaming

She was at the dojo, like always, training when he came in. He seemed very serious, saying they had to talk, so she decided to listen to what he had to say. Minutes that looked like hours passed without a word until he could gaddered all his courage and finally say the words stuck in his throat for so long:

- I...I love you Akane...

Time stood still once more, while he waited for her answer. But, instead of blushing, replying or even pouching him like she so usually does, the short-headed girl starts giggling. Almost unnoticeable at first, it started to increase louder and louder, until she was laughing to the top of her lungs, crying for laughing so hard at the completely astonished young man in front of her. He could expect almost anything coming from her except that. She was laughing at him! Laughing so hard, and so loud that he couldn't bear it anymore. He tried to block his ears with his hands, but no matter how hard he tried he could still hear that annoying sound louder and louder...

- Aaah!!!! – Ranma sat up in his bed, sweating and panting for the nightmare. With eyes now wide open, he tried to calm himself down, and stop panting like that – It... was a dream? – his thoughts were coming more clear by now, the dream coming back to his memory - Awh, man! Not again!

He left himself fall back to his bed, staring at the wooden ceiling while he organized his thoughts, waiting for his sleep to come back to him, but with a nice dream this time. He looked to his left, to reassure that his father didn't woke up with his screams this time. "Nope. I swear, I could trash down the house and pop's wouldn't even move!". Ranma stood in bed for a few more minutes, until he decided that his sleep wouldn't come anymore so he got up and went to the porch, where he could watch the sun rises.

It wasn't the first time he ever did that, actually. For months he's been having nightmares like that, just to wake up before everyone, and then go to the porch to think about it while he waits for the usual noise and confusion begin once more at the Tendo's house. Right now, that was the third time this week he had those awful dreams with Akane. "It's been like that since that whole wedding disaster. Since the first time I actually realized that I...uh, feel that way for her". Ranma started to remember it, trying once more to see exactly when and how he had fallen for Akane like that. And, for the ninth time – like any normal human being! – he just couldn't. he was too blind to see it. "Yep. That's gotta be it. But... if that's what I think it is, then why can't I tell her? I mean, it's not like she'll laugh at my face, right? Right???". Flashes of the nightmare came back to his memory, making he shiver intarelly, afraid of the answer. 

- Man, I'm soooo screwed this time!

- Really? And why's that? – came a curious voice behind Ranma, making him jump of his seat 

- Geez, Nabiki! Where the hell did you came from??

Nabiki smiled at the clearly scared boy in front of her. She leaned against the wall, pretending she never watched him arguing with himself, for a few minutes now, going from deep red blushed to frustrated, to scared, always sighing and shaking his head. "Now, that's unusual of his." She thought, before answering sarcastically:

- Why, I thought you martial artists ALWAYS know what's going on around them... sorry if I scared you.

- Well, uh... you didn't. I was just...thinking, that's all.

- Is that right? So what could be so damn important for you to just ignore MY presence?

- Am I sensing jealousy? – This time was Ranma's turn to smile with sarcasm. Nabiki raised and eyebrow at him.

- Changing the subject Ranma?

- Would you stop that? And what's you with what I'm thinking anyway???

- Maa, I'm just curious, that's all! No need to become all nervous about it! – she raised her hands in surrender while he calmed down a little – I'd swear you're on PMS or something if you weren't a boy. On second thought... – she looked at him again, waiting for an answer... or a blast of anger. Ranma seemed really puzzled at first, then he just cried 'Hell, no!' out loud, looking really disgusted with the simple thought of THAT happening. "Better change the subject before it gets worse..." 

- What do you want anyway? 

- Nothing. 

- But you gotta want SOMETHING to come here annoy me!

- Oh, that's right! Kasumi asked me to tell you breakfast's ready.

- Yeah, like I'm gonna eat after hearing what you said...

- Whatever. Just go. – And Nabiki went back to the house behind Ranma, while she decided to find out more about what was happening later...

Breakfast was as usual as a meal at that house can get, except this time Genma wasn't fighting with his son – not for training and neither food – and Ranma barely ate, staring at his food while he thought about his dreams, occasionally looking at Akane as well, but only to stare at his food again when their eyes met. His doubts of this morning coming back at him. "Nah, she would never do that. Akane can be a tomboy sometimes, but she could never laugh at something that serious." With this last thought, he finally relaxed a little and enjoyed his breakfast.

On the other side of the table Nabiki casually observed Ranma's odd behavior, not forgetting to notice how annoyed her little sister seemed to feel, being stared like that all morning. "Hum, this is getting interesting... I DEFINETELY gotta check on that later!" She thought, amused with her new distraction in the house. "Well, I was starting to get bored anyway...". And finished her meal before she went to her college.

End of chapter 1

------------------------------------------------- # --------------------------------------------------------

Soooo, do you like it? Hate it? I'm curious! Anyway... I called this fanfic usotsuki which basically means "liar". It's also the name of one ending theme of Ranma ½ that I really like, so I just couldn't think of a better tittle! ^_^;; 

I'm really sorry that there's only one chapter. I really wanted to put the second one with it, but I'm getting very insecure about this hole thing [ah, the first-trip writer!], so I decided to just see what you guys think of it first... gomen! ^_^;; 

What are you waiting for? Reviews, please!!! ^__~


	2. How hard can it be?

Chapter 2 

Yay! Finally I finished chap 2! Oh, sessha is sooo happy she got reviewed! [Jumps like an idiot with happiness] ^_^ It was just the final push I was needing to finish it... so thanks y'all! 

****

Chinmoku – não se preocupe neechan, dessa vez eu termino o fanfic, oka? [principalmente pq, se eu não terminar, alguém aí me mata, né? ^_^]

****

Erie Maxwell - thank you so much for you review! I really didn't know about that, so you helped me a lot explaining it for me!!! Thus it gave me a lot of new ideas... [Wait! He actually said that??? Ranma can be such a coward when it comes to face feelings... -_-;;]

****

Saijoru - thank you for your review! It means a lot to sessha!

Before I go [and forget], sessha knows that some of you may have thought that the first chapter was a little serious – as I was expecting, since my first thought was to put chapter 1 and 2 together... – but do not worry! There is a very good reason why I put this fic as an romance/humor fanfic: it's because it IS a romance/humor fic! I do plan to make it more funny, it's just that I couldn't do it on the first chap cuz... well, cuz Akane, Ryouga and everyone else didn't appear yet, right?

........... [total silence] ^_^; heheheee.....

Err, just read it alright? Sessha is trying her best to write a good fic for you!

Oh right, for those who doesn't understand Japanese [and no one is obligated to] there's just one thing or two to know in this chapter:

Nani – what

Nan da yo?! – expression that means something like 'what do you mean?' It doesn't have an literally meaning, though

Hai – yes

Iinazuke - fiancé[e], one who was promissed to marry someone 

Baka – idiot, stupid... in this case the phrase 'Ranma no baka' means Ranma you idiot!

-san – particle used after someone's name as a sign of respect, friendship, etc, depending of the case. 

Sessha- this unworthy one [well, is kinda how I feel when I put my story online... ^_^]

Shigata ga nai ne? - it goes something like 'What can one do?' It's usually said in situations where you can't do very much about it... I think it's kinda ironical, don't you? ^.^

On with the story!

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Ranma ½ or any of the characters, bla bla bla, Rumiko Takahashi-sama is a genius for doing that, so please don't sue me!

------------------------------------------------------ ^__^ ---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 – How hard can it be?

Akane was starting to feel annoyed. Actually, she already was VERY annoyed with that staring thing from the beginning. She just didn't imagine it would last that long, after all, Ranma has been doing that all the way from their home to their old school. After the class begun, Ranma then started to paid attention to the teacher, but still occasionally looking at her. "What the hell does he want with me anyway? He keeps looking at me like I'm some kind of... there, he did it again!" Akane could feel her stomach crumbs, her strength leaving when their eyes met for the fifth time that day. "What's wrong with him? Oh no, no, no Akane you won't go there! You promised yourself you wouldn't!" 

She remembered of all the times she helped him when he needed. Even when they where fighting and Akane wanted Ranma's head on a tray, she cared for him. This is, until that day when she thought that everything was settled, and she was finally going to be happy with him at her side. Ranma had said that he loved her, and Akane had finally accepted to marry him. They would have, if Ranma didn't denied what he had said to her. "Like seeing almost everyone I know trying to stop that wedding wasn't hard enough for me, that jerk had to do that on top of everything!" Those three words she wanted to hear so badly, for so long, and he took it back. He had DARED to take even that away from her, and this is something Tendo Akane could not, and would not forgive. 

After that she kept all her feelings locked up inside her, until she could move on, and forget all about it, the newest Ice Queen of the Tendos. Still, she was not like Nabiki, and whenever she remembered what happened, Akane could feel her blood boils with anger, and that sentence coming up through her throat... 

- Ranma no BAKA!!!!

- Tendo-san, to the hallway – was all the teacher said.

H-hai... – "Me and my big mouth!" 

---------------------

It has been almost an year since Nabiki went to college and Akane and Ranma finished Highschool, but neither the Tendos nor the Saotomes had money enough to send their 'kids' to a paid college. So both Soun and Genma - after a long time of arguing and 'family meetings' - had decided to send the last two to study another year in their old school, this time in a preparatory course, for the public college exams. Ranma not knowing what career did he wanted to study didn't really care at all – specially with Genma at his side, constantly reminding him of how Ranma wouldn't need a career once he take over the Saotome's Anything Goes Martial Arts School and the dojo...-, and Akane just agreed without arguing very much. 'After all, it was just one more year! How hard could it be?' Soun repeated to his younger daughter several times...

--------------------

Between his thoughts and memories of his dreams, Ranma watched puzzled the whole scene: his iinazuke fighting with herself, her grasp on the pencil getting harder until it cracked while she started to flush with anger to then scream - better, insulting him out loud - in the middle of the class, getting everyone's attention. He knew he wasn't quite being himself lately, but to make Akane mad at him "and who knows why?" was something he didn't expect at all. 

- Just a few more months Akane. – She said to herself at the hallway, sighing – Just those final exams and then it'll be over: all these studying, all this pressure... and I'll be free.

-----------------------------

On the other side of the city, a couple of teenagers were just arriving Nerima after weeks of travelling by foot.

- Are you sure that we're on the right city? I don't recognize any of these buildings or houses... 

- That's because your memory sucks, just like your sense of direction Ryouga-baby! – She said calmly, with an obvious tone of sarcasm – Or have you forgot? Because if you did, I can remind you of all the times we got lost thanks to you...

- Yeah, yeah, I know, no need to say it again... – Ryouga just hated his lack of sense of direction, now as much as he hated his other curse. "And talking about hating..."– uh, and Ukyo-san, could you stop that '–baby' thing? It's kinda of er, I mean when people hear it, they look at us like.. well, hum... y-you know... 

Ryouga had been travelling with Ukyo for weeks, after she found him lost somewhere in Osaka, trying to get back to Nerima. Since then she had helped him to get back without getting lost (except two or three times he got both of them lost, but Ukyo had managed to find their way back right after). They became close friends while that, but Ryouga still found very embarrassing the way Ukyo called him, especially him being extremely shy... 

- Oh, that? I'm sorry Ryouga...kun - she forced herself to say -, but I only remember that after I already said it. It's just the way I call everyone, but if you hate it that much I'll try not to say it again, ok honey? – She said flashing a smile at him. - Now, where do we go first? My restaurant? Oh, I can't wait to see it again! – Ryouga just shook his head hopelessly, while he followed the excited Ukyo into the city.

-----------------------------

At the ending of the afternoon, all the Furinkan Highschool students had already left the place. All but Ranma's class, that kept studying for the college exams until dark, this time leaving a little more early. He and Akane were half way home when she suddenly broke the silence between them:

- What? 

- What what? – He asked back, none of them even bothering to look away from their paths. Akane sighed again. "I can't believe I'm doing this..."

- You've been staring at me all day, like you have something to say to me. What is it?

Ranma stop on the fence he was walking on to look surprised at her. "I didn't knew I was staring THAT much at her! Maybe... maybe I should try..."

- Uh, it's just... I, er... nothing. Forget it. – "Nah, I can't do it! She'll just laugh at me, like in my dreams..."

"Man, he IS getting weird! What's wrong with him?" Akane stopped for a while, but when she saw he wasn't going to say anything that would make sense, she kept walking without looking back. Frustated for not knowing what the hell was going on with Ranma, she was trying hard to keep herself calm. "I won't fight him again, I won't fight him again, I won't...."

- Coward. – she finally blurted out, not being able to hold herself anymore. Ranma ran after Akane and jumped in front of her, now shouting angrily: 

- Hey! I heard that! 

- Well, duh! And who said you're not supposed to? 

- I'm no coward, you tomboy!

- Nani?! Why, you.... freak!

- Ugly! Unsexy!

Both started to argue on the street, almost like they used to, and, oddly enough, feeling so good about it that Ranma almost couldn't dodge a huge umbrella flying in his direction.

- Saotome Ranma, finally I found you! – Ranma grinned at the phrase he heard so many times before, recognizing now the umbrella that flew at him.

- Ah, it's you Ryouga! I haven't seen you in a while. Got lost again?

- Laugh all you want now! I didn't spend all this time training for nothing. This time I'll win you!

- Yeah, right... So how far did you went this time, huh P-chan? – Ranma kept teasing him, trying his patience to the limit. Ryouga was about to explode when he got interrupted by Akane:

- Ranma, stop making fun of Ryouga! He just got back from a trip and this is how you welcome him? 

- Nan da yo?! Since when do you stand up for him, tomboy?

- RANMA NO BAKA!

- DIE SAOTOME!

Both Akane and Ryouga attacked Ranma at the same time, punching him hard. A few minutes later, Akane decided to just leave the boys and go home, since it was getting late, and they didn't seem to finish their bickering so soon. She sighed heavily, her father's voice going through her one more time: 'It's just one more year. How hard can it be?' "Oh daddy, you have NO idea..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 2 

Ok, ok, so it's not as funny as I thought it would be. I really tried to, but in the middle of the chapter I decided to make Ryouga's and Ukyo's appearance, so a lot of other things were left out to the next chap... ^_^ oh well, if that doesn't work until next chapter I'll just change the humor to angst or something... shigata ga nai ne?

About the whole college thing, well I'm not sure of how does all this 'getting-into-college' system thing works in Japan, but as far as I know, it's very similar to the one I have in my country, so I decided to make it EXACTLY like it is in here [that, and because is much easier this way... I know, I'm hopeless!!! ^_^;]. 

Guess that's it for now... so review people, please!!! 

Until next chapter!


	3. Justifications and goodbyes I

Usotsuki

By NatsuNoAme

Kon'nichi wa minna-san ! Missed me? I hope so! Wait, wait, wait, don't kill me yet! I know I disappeared for more than a week [and that's not good, right? ^_^;], but sessha has a very good reason for that! Actually, I have two reasons: first – I was out, travelling until last week and couldn't write 'til I got back home; and second – well, apparently so did my inspiration, and I had to wait it comes back to start writing again... [Writer's block for the second time in three chapters... that's gotta be a record...] ^_^;;;;; 

BUT, the important part is: I'm back! And I have chapter 3 ready just for y'all! So what you're waiting for? Go on, read it, give me some reviews, flames, whatever. Just give sessha some sign that there's at least SOMEONE reading this.... please? ^_^

****

Chinmoku – maa, neechan não tenha nenhum treco! Pronto, o capítulo já tá aí....doomo! sessha wa dai shiawase de gozaru yo!

****

Erie Maxwell – thanks for your support Erie, for now on I'll try not to be so hard on myself alright? ^_^ I'm really happy to see that there IS someone reading – and liking – my ficcie, and that's more than I need... ["sessha's" being so polite today.... are you alright? – measure NatsuNoAme's forehead suspiciously, looking for some fever] I'm fine! Leave me alone, will ya? If I want to be polite with my readers, I *will* be polite with them, got it? [now, THAT'S more like you...] humph, stupid alter ego!

****

Ranma+Akane4Ever – thank you very much for your review!!! So you really think no one is OOC? Hey, one point to me! I was kinda worried about that, but you made me more calm [did I wrote it right?] about it... Another Ranma fic? Well, I haven't thought of anything like that yet, maybe when I finish this one... we'll see! Hey, and don't worry about those things! If you really wanna write something, just go for it! I mean, look at me: never wrote anything like it in my whole life, and already found out that people like my writing! [yeah, not a very good example... maybe Tesuka-chan would be a much better one... or maybe Chinmoku up there... or maybe...] ok, I got it! I got it!.......... -_-;;; 

On with the story!

DISCLAIMER: Rumiko Takahashi-sama is the only genius behind all this craziness. Except for the craziness itself. That one belongs to me. ^_^

--------------------------------------------------- =^.^= -------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 – Justifications and good-byes I

A week had passed since Ukyo and Ryouga's arrival at Nerima. Ukyo immediately ran to her business at the Okonomiyaki house and Ryouga... Well, let's just say that two days after his last fight with Ranma, Akane miraculously 'found' P-chan lost near her house, for Ranma's despair and jealously (not that he would ever admit that). 

In the same week, Ranma finally got a break from his dreams with Akane, but only to be replaced by awful nightmares about his exams and how he would fail them all, and eventually be left behind by Akane, Nabiki and everyone else. Fortunately for him, Akane had promised, when they finished Highschool, that she would help him on his studies, by making studying sessions once or twice a week - especially now being a little more than ten days from their first tests.

It hasn't snowed yet, but winter was only beginning, meaning that the weather wasn't get any hotter (or would it be less colder?) than it already was. Ranma and Akane had passed the whole afternoon after course studying under a improvised kotatsu in the dojo, since the one in the living room was already been used by the rest of the family. With his back hurting from the position, and his brain aching for some rest, Ranma laid down with his back on the cold ground of the dojo, hands under his head. Akane merely lifted her eyes from the table to watch him.

- Tired already? - she asked him almost boringly, her eyes never leaving her papers.

- Yep. Gonna rest a little before going on. Wanna join me?

- No. Unlike you, I'm not willing to let my chances in getting in some college just because I'm too lazy.

Cold, direct and poison. That was an Akane more and more present each day, an Akane Ranma knew each day a little less. He sighed, watching the ceiling. He was too tired to argue with her. "Is like talking to a bitter Nabiki. No wonder they're sisters..." 

Silence ruled over the dojo once more. Ranma kept watching the ceiling, enjoying his short break. He couldn't remember the last time he got this tired of studying. Actually, he couldn't remember caring for studies at all! The young fighter grinned with himself. Up until three, four years ago he couldn't care less for studies. But then he met her. And, for the first time in years, he could go to the same school for more than a semester. 

Only he wasn't the best of the students, or had the patience to try. He was a fighter, period. For what that matters, that was all he would ever be. 'Never mind studies', his father would say, 'I'll teach you everything you have to know.' And, for a long time, Ranma believed in that.

But that was long ago. Before he almost failed a year in school, and before Akane volunteered herself to help him pass to the next grade (with the lame excuse that he wouldn't spoil more her reputation by being the iinazuke of a loser). She not only helped him to pass year, she also made him LIKE studying. What seemed to be a geek thing was actually getting his attention. Before he knew it, Ranma was fascinated with Ancient History, especially Chinese and Japanese, and all those histories about samurais and other fighters that made part of History. Before her help, he couldn't even think of finishing Highschool! Now he was studying to get into college, dearing to dream of having a career, other than the one he was always told to be. He looked at Akane, totally focused on her studies and smiled. He owed so much to her, loved her so much and she never had a clue, thanks to his shyness and huge fear of rejection. Of course, those are two things he would never EVER let anyone see, or it would crack his reputation. They had already discovered his 'cat-phobia', he wouldn't let they find other 'flaws' to add that.

Suddenly Akane stood up, and started to clean her side of the kotatsu. Ranma sat up, looking curiously at her.

- Whattcha doin'?

- Time's up. You would know that, if you didn't waste it 'taking a break' - Ranma look at the watch, realizing that he had spent way too much time thinking. 

- Oops! Guess I lost track of time, ne? Hehehee - Akane watched her iinazuke laugh at himself in disbelief and started walking towards the dojo door.

- Uh, Akane?

- Yes?

- You think we have chances to get into college? I mean, with all these other people also trying hard and all.

Akane couldn't help herself but smiling. She stopped in front of the mid opened door before saying:

- Yes. That is, unless you stop daydreaming when you should e studying, you won't even pass the Central Exams. 

- Ahn. - more silence. The blowing, cold wind could be heard outside the room.

- A-Akane?

- What?

- Thanks. 

- Eh? - "He, he's THANKING me?" She turned around to look at him, expecting some laughs or anything else that would give him away and make she sees it was all a joke. Nothing. Instead, she saw him flushing. The two of them completely confused, Ranma looked down, his fingers playing with the ground. 

- Ahn, I-I just thought... I mean, with you and all these studying sessions, I just wanted... you know...

- You're welcome. - was all she said before going back to the house, leaving Ranma behind.

-------------------------------------

Inside her bedroom, Tendo Nabiki listened to her tape recorder, incredibly amused with the whole conversation in the dojo she had just heard. She turned it off, making a mental note to thank whoever invented the 'bug' later.

"Now, isn't this interesting? Maybe it's time for me to make a move..." 

-------------------------------------

As the days were passing by, a more friendly atmosphere was forming between Ranma and Akane again, since they were both passing through the same nightmare called Vestibular together. But, with this part of his life a little more settled, Ranma was getting more and more concerned about another thing: Ukyo. Since their arrival at Nerima, Ryouga was always present - too much present, for Ranma's opinion - and casually giving news about how Ukyo was, or why she didn't gave them a single visit. He usually said that she had too much to do at the Okonomiyaki house, and barely had some spare time to visit anyone. But all those excuses only made Ranma more worried about his old friend. 

Not being able to hold his nature curiosity, he took his first opportunity during the weekend - when he didn't have to study - to visit Ukyo himself. The poor Akane, who only wanted a quiet and peaceful weekend, was forced to go with him by the rest of the family, after all she WAS his iinazuke and HAD to enjoy every moment they could have together... How she was getting sick of being at home everyday, all day long, she quickly agreed to go along with him. 

So, with all the family cheering and wishing them a nice date, and a lot of other heavier comments Akane and Ranma wished to never hear again, they left to Ukyo's restaurant. 

It wasn't even necessary going into the Okonomyiaki house to realize how much full it was. "Maybe that's why she never came visit us" Ranma thought to himself "Maybe she WAS too busy to leave the place..." But that was just a lame excuse, and even Ranma knew that. More suspicious than never, he entered the restaurant, Akane right after him. 

Inside the house was more crowded that it looked from the outside. That place never had so many customers, and it still smelled and felt like the little comfortable Okonomyiaki house it has always been. Except for the owner. Akane found them a good seat, while Ranma went to the counter, trying to find Ukyo in that place full of people. When he realized it was almost impossible, Ranma just focused on getting his and Akane's order, but his voice died on his throat on the second he saw WHO was serving him this time:

- Pfff...ahahahahaaaa!! 

- Done now? Are you gonna order something or did you just came here to laugh at me again? 

Ryouga was on the other side of the counter, dressed in the restaurant uniform, just hating all of that. Ranma had to lean against the counter, laughing so loud that had taken the attention of at least half of the place, not to mention the long line right behind him. The young fighter took a few deep breaths before he could actually talk again.

- S-sorry man, it's just, hahaha, I mean, haha, you? Ryouga, the new waiter of the Okonomyiaki? Hahahahah.... aw c'mon, am I the only one who thinks that's funny? - the waiter stared back at him, veins popping out of his forehead. 

- Look, the only reason I took this job is cuz I owe Ukyo for helping me on that trip, with money and everything. So now I'm helping her until she can handle the place by herself, ok? 

- Yeah, yeah, you're totally right, P-chan... - Ranma wiped away his tears for laughing so much, enjoying that moment more than he though he would - I'll be serious, from now on. 

- Great. Much better. Now, what do you want? 

- Uh, lemme see... what can you tell me about the one with bacon? - Ranma said laughing again.

Ryouga was about to punch him when Akane appeared in the middle of what was becoming to be a very impatient crowd of customers.

- Ranma!!! I've been calling you for ten minutes! What the hell is... Ryouga? Is that you?

- Er... y-yes, Akane-san. How are you? - Ryouga couldn't get more flushed or embarrassed than that. Akane staring at him incredulously wasn't helping either.

- Fine...but, why are you in here? - Akane didn't know if she should laugh or worry about it.

- Yep, I know. It's kinda hard to picture Ryouga working in a restaurant without being part of the menu... - Ranma could almost feel their glares passing through his head like gunshots - what?

-------------------------------------

Ukyo could hear the mess and complains from the kitchen. "Oh no, please, please, please don't tell me Ryouga-baby got confused again! I told him it would be better with he just helping me in the kitchen..." The noises were getting louder as one of the waitresses entered the kitchen:

- Er, Ukyo-san?

- Yes, Naoko-san?

- There's been a, uhm, slightly problem with one of the waiters in the counter and I, ahn, I think you should see it. - Ukyo sighed heavily while she cleaned her hands. She could almost feel sorry for the very embarrassed girl in front of her, responsible for Ryouga that day. 

- Ok. Naoko-san, please watch the kitchen while I go check it, alright?

- H-hai. - she answered smiling with relief. After all, any other boss could have easily fired her for letting such a mess happens inside the restaurant.

Out of the kitchen, Ukyo felt like she was in hell. People complaining about the lack or very little service, more people arguing with each other about their places in the line and how long they've been waiting, and another group of people, the more aggressive one, arguing about something or someone Ukyo couldn't quite understand. And, in the middle of all that, a very, very pissed and confused Ryouga, who didn't seem to know what to do. Ukyo gaddered all her power of will to not just kick everybody out of her Okonomiyaki house and then kill a certain black-haired fighter/waiter. Instead, she calmed down the crowd by apologizing to them all with a free meal each. That is, after getting their attention, which required the best of her voice, a lot of her patience, and climbing on the counter, with shoes and all. Everything settled, Ukyo could breath again, and got down of the counter.

- Ryouga-kun, come see me in the kitchen, honey. NOW. - and then walked slowly back to the kitchen, making Ryouga shiver with the simple thought of what was coming for him inside there.

- U-chan?

She frozen for a second, before turning back to the voice's owner. They three were still in the same place: a very confused Ranma with Akane by his side trying to calm down a even more frightened Ryouga.

- Ran-chan? You're here?

- No, I'm out there... of course I'm here! You come back to Nerima, re-open your business, but do you care to even tell your friends about it? Nooooo!!! Just ignore us for almost two weeks!!! 

Ranma would have gone like that all afternoon, if it wasn't for Akane's always present remarks on how childish he was being and was getting the customers attention again. Ryouga didn't even deared to move from his place, still waiting for Ukyo to explode over him. But Ukyo herself didn't know if she melted, frozen or joined the discussion. 

- I'm sorry, Ran-chan, Akane-chan. You see, I'm very busy with all this movement in my restaurant, and Ryouga-kun told me you were studying...

- Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna believe in that. - he snorted right back at her.

- Er, why don't we all sit down and talk like normal people, just for a change? - Akane decided it was up to her bring some politeness into that conversation.

- You're right Akane-chan, but I can't really sit and talk to you right now... why don't you guys go home, and I visit you later? - said a smiling Ukyo. Inside, she just wanted her restaurant to stay in one piece. Unfortunately, none of them looked like believing in her.- Or, you can just sit there and wait for me to come, in about three and a half hours, when I close...

- Ok, I'll wait. It's not like I have much more to do anyway... - Ranma said, already going back to their seats. 

- But Ranma... - Akane was ready to protest, but he didn't seem to listen anymore. - Fine, I give up. Do whatever you want, but I'm going home!

And with that, she said goodbye to Ukyo and Ryouga and left the Okonomiyaki house. Those last two went back to work, Ryouga now helping Ukyo in the kitchen, where she could monitorize him close.

------------------------------------- 

Almost four hours later, Ukyo was ready to close the restaurant, and stopped to check on Ranma. He was still there, sitting on the same place she left him. "Man, he IS stubborn!"

- Guess I can't get rid of you, huh? - she said sitting next to him, in a joking tone.

- Guess you can't. - he answered in the same tone. After a few minutes, he changed to a more serious one:

- U-chan, what's happening? You've been avoiding me since...

- Since the almost-wedding. - she completed sadly. Ukyo was staring the table, she was too ashamed to look at her friend. 

- Yes. You went travelling right after that, didn't even said goodbye or told where you were going... I, I was worried about you. - Ukyo looked really surprised at him. 

- You were?

- Yeah! I mean, you're my best friend, so why shouldn't I be? 

In that moment all her last hopes fell. Ukyo now knew what she had to do, better than before.

- Friend... that's all I'll ever be for you, ne? - as low as she had said, it was still enough for Ranma to hear. But, no matter how much he hated it, there was no way he could answer that without hurting her feelings.

- Ukyo...

- No, don't worry about me, Ran-chan. I'm fine, really! I guess I always knew that, I just didn't want to see it... So when I heard that you and Akane were going to... marry... I, I don't know what came into me, I just HAD to stop it. Well, it seems to have worked after all. - heart-broken Ukyo completed ironically. She was gaddering all her strength to finish what she started. 

- Yep. Probably better than you wanted... But it still doesn't explain why you ran away after that.

- Don't you get it Ranma? That's EXACTLY why I had to disappear! - she took some time before going on - After you found out that I was helping Ryouga, Shampoo, and everyone else to ruin your wedding, I kinda regret it. Maybe the others never bothered about getting caught, but I realized that I wasn't only losing a iinazuke, I was also losing a friend... I thought you would never even look at me again! I was so ashamed, and so lost that I had to find myself again. And I knew I could only do that on my own, so I went travelling all around Japan to see if I could find my answers... and maybe, even forgetting you. 

- But, U-chan, I never blame you for anything! Yeah, I was kinda disappointed when I saw you with them, but then I realized that everyone had its share of guilty in that... 

Silence. Ranma was more uncomfortable by the minutes. Not knowing how to talk about her feelings more clearly, he decided to try being a little indirect, something he was definetely NOT good at.

- So, uh, how was your trip? Did you... find what you were looking for? - Ukyo smiled at his question. "He can be such a sweetie when he wants to... If only he knew about it..."

- Yeah, I did.

- And... what's that?

- Enclosure.

- Ahn? - Ranma didn't quite understood what she said, but Ukyo seemed really satisfied about saying it. Seeing his friend smile again was enough for Ranma. - Soo, we're all right? We're friends again?

Ukyo gave Ranma a genuine smile before kissing him gently. Inside Ukyo was happy and sad at the same time. She was still heart-broken for letting him go, yes. But she finally had the power to end it all: all the fights, confusions and suffering. And, for that, she was more satisfied that she could ever be in months. She quickly broke it apart, since Ranma was so nervous he could hardly move, and left the table slowly enough only so he could hear her saying: 

- Yeah, we're friends again. Bye Ranma.

------------------------------------- 

A few seconds after Ukyo disappeared inside her kitchen, the extremely confused and flushed Ranma got back to his senses. He got up slowly, trying to get it all, but only to freeze again.

- A-Akane?

Standing in the still open front door was Akane flushing furiously, veins popping out of her forehead with anger.

- RAAANMAAA...... 

"Uh, that can't be good!" 

- Akane, I can explain....

He tried to go in her direction, looking for some sort of explanation to what she just saw, but only to see the bad idea it was.

- RANMA NO BAKA!!!! - a flying Ranma passed through the ceiling, straight into the night.

- Gomen!!!

End of chapter 3

-------------------------------------------------------=^.^=-------------------------------------------------------

I think that's my longest chapter so far! Yay! Sessha's getting better! (I hope) Actually, this chapter was supposed to be longer [explaining why it has a 'I' beside the title], but when I saw how long it was getting I decided to split it in two... soo, now you'll have to wait until next chapter! ^_^

Hey, but that doesn't mean you can't review! 'Au contraire', I would be more than happy to see your review in there! Or flames, or opinions, or whatever! 

Ah, right! Almost forgot: I finally got some more specific information about Japanese vestibular [and, after days of research I also remembered what the exact word was.... ^_^;;; My memory really sucks sometimes!] So, if you'd like these specific information, here it go!

Usually in Japan they have two phases for the vestibular: 

The first phase is held on the first half of January, and consists of two days of a Central Exam. Those are all non-specific subjects, and have a total of 800 points.

After those two days of exams, the students bring a copy of their tests home and correct them by the answers published on newspapers (although most of the preparatory courses are also specialized on correcting for their students too). If the student sees he/she has enough points to go to the second phase - which is something about 600 points, I think - he/she sends his/hers inscription by mail to the chosen College. 

The second, and last, phase is held on the second half of February, and consist of one single test. It is made of the specifics subjects and it may change by the college and course the student chose, or had enough points to. 

The final results are published on boarders and/or walls of the colleges. If the student gets in, he/she has a few days to make his/hers inscription... not to mention celebrate!

Oh, and it's necessary to say that this vestibular is made only for public colleges, and that some may not do the same. It's NOT so necessary, but still interesting to say, that students who don't pass the exams after finishing Highschool and those preparatory courses are usually known as 'ronins' [I love a little of worthless info, don't you? ^_^ you don't? ok, sorry then.... ^_^;;]

Guess that's all for now....

Til next chapter minna-san! ^_^


	4. Justifications and goodbyes II

Usotsuki

By NatsuNoAme

Hello again minna-san! Me so happy to see you again! See? I'm not dead yet! I know, I know, it took me a long time to update AGAIN but sessha's begging you all to bear with me a little! (gets down on her knees pleading) Kudasai??? This time I went travelling more than a week for holidays [Aw c'mon, it was Carnival!!! And EVERYONE here rests or travels in Carnivals... ^_^]. Moreover I came to the conclusion that will be a little hard for me to write the next chapters quicker than that, because for now on it'll all depend on my inspiration and spare time - and because I haven't really thought of story's details after that... ^_^ [well, if they're gonna depend only on your spare time, then they have nothing to worry about, right? Although your inspiration may not work that well sometimes...] hey! I happen to be a very busy girl, ok? Just ask my friends and they'll tell you that, ne? 

(NatsuNoAme's friends sneak out in total silence, pretending they didn't heard)

Guys?? Come back!!! Err..... ^_^;;;

So I may have some spare time, what's the big deal??? You have it too, or did you forget you're a part of me? [ugh, that's right... keep forgetting that... being someone's alter ego sucks, you know?] yeah, yeah, let me go on now... where was I? oh, right!

I changed the fic section from romance/humor to just romance. It was just not as funny as I thought it would be... so gomen for the mess minna-san! (bows politely to everyone with a big 'forgive me' grin). I guess I'm not ready to write a humor fanfic yet, or maybe I've been reading way too much of all those angsty and serious fanfics... [but they're soooo good to read... we just can't help it! ^_^] Yep... damn it, I hate it when she's right! ~_~

Irasshaimase - welcome, or welcome back

Iinazuke - promised fiancé[e]

Kotatsu - small table with some kind of heater underneath, and covered with thick blanket on its sides. Very common in Japan, especially during winter

Gomen - sorry

And on with the story!

Ah, almost forgot: from now on, I'll put my thanks to my reviewers on the bottom... it's better this way! 

Ok, NOW we're on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: Rumiko Takahashi-sama is the only genius behind all this craziness. Except for the craziness itself. That one belongs to me. ^_^

-------------------------------------------------------=^.^=---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 – Justifications and goodbyes II

Winter was starting to show signs of its end in Nerima. Temperature was getting a little higher each day, and wherever one may look it would see the once naked trees wanting to grow green leaves once more. Still, weather was very cold, and families took those opportunities to get together on their living rooms, under a kotatsu, or in front of a big fireplace. In the Tendos house wasn't any different. Except for Ranma and Akane, all family was gaddered inside the heated living room hearing or telling stories to their more than welcome guest, Ukyo (after all, anyone who brings good food like her okonomiyakis would be very welcome in that house, especially for Genma).

- Ukyo-san, if all these stories you're telling us about your trip were as funny living as they were to hear, the I guess you and Ryouga-san must've had a great time, huh? - said Soun Tendo, still laughing from Ukyo's last story.

Ukyo would have answered that, but it didn't seem necessary when she saw that he had already turned around to make one of his usual jokes to Genma - the only one who actually found it funny. Kasumi took advantage of that small break to check on her guest.

- Ukyo-san, would you like anything else? Perhaps more tea or food? - she said, with her casual smile and unbreakable good mood.

- No, thank you Kasumi-san. But there's something I've been meaning to ask you... what happened to Shampoo and the others? The Nekohanten is closed, or so I heard, and I never saw that crazy Kodachi and her brother again since.., er, since I left town.

Everyone instantly looked at Nabiki, who was comfortably seated under the kotatsu, playing with her teacup. Already used to be the house's center of information, she didn't even bothered to look up while answered Ukyo's question.

- Let's see, Shampoo and that old hag disappeared almost two months ago, nobody knows why. My guess is they went back to China for some odd reason. Kodachi went totally nuts right after the almost-wedding, so her parents locked her up in some madhouse for rich not far from Nerima (although they say in their official version that she's studying in a better school in Tokyo... you know, to keep the good reputation). And Kuno didn't go with her thanks to my interference. Now he's studying in the same college that I am... 

- Really? - Ukyo listened carefully to Nabiki's info, but at the end of it, she looked more puzzled than before. Seeing everyone's looks now on her, she went on. - I mean, I can understand Shampoo disappearing, and I can DEFINETELY understand Kodachi's being finally locked up, but why didn't Kuno went along? Isn't he as nuts as she is?

- Well, yeah. But then he almost begged me to help him so, with the condition of going to a psychiatrist at least once a week until the doctor releases him, I convinced his family to not send him along. You know, he's actually getting better now... - Nabiki completed.

- That's my daughter! No wonder she's a law student. And one of the best! - Soun proudly announced, despite of Nabiki's protests of how he was embarrassing her in front of their guest.

-----------------------------

On the second floor of the house... 

Akane couldn't decide with what she was more furious about: Ranma for kissing Ukyo, or herself for have cared about it. She had managed to ignore him the day after that, but two days after Akane walked into them, it wasn't possible anymore. 

Of course Ranma had tried to explain what happened to Akane, and spend the whole day after her, but his usual lack of patience and gentleness combined with his big mouth didn't help at all. He tried really hard this time, but seeing that it was going nowhere, Ranma finally gave up, and left Akane on her own, leaving her sarcastic remarks all by herself. 

She really tried to rest after that, but her extremely bad mood insisted in staying. Meditating wasn't making it any better, and any other kind of distraction only seemed to make her more angry. She even tried to stay in the living room with her family, but she didn't want to meet Ukyo, at least not yet. Forced her to face her feelings once more, she marched back to her bedroom, almost stepping on a small black piglet on her way.

- Wha... Oh, it's you P-chan! What are you doing in the middle of the hallway? You could get hurt! Here, let me take you back to my room.

P-chan watched his owner as she took him on her arms and went back to her bedroom, feeling a little more relieved now that she found her 'living secret diary'... 

-----------------------------

While that, a female -and soaked- Ranma was just starting her hot bath. She made sure to lock the bathroom door, after all, people walking into other people baths were way too much common in that house... Door locked, she could finally fully enjoy the hot water, immediately turning back to his male form. Advantages aside, he actually hated turning into a girl. Of course that he was getting used to it, after all, it was years of curse by now, and in Nerima cold water seems to appear everywhere... but still, everytime he turned into a girl, Ranma couldn't wait until he could turn back to be himself.

Realizing that he was a 'he' again, Ranma could sit back and relax, thinking of that afternoon, of what made 'she' run back to the bathroom...

__

_____

- Stop chasing me, you idiot!

Akane was almost running now, Ranma right after her. It has been like that all day long, since Ranma tried to tell Akane exactly what had happened two nights before. Only Akane didn't wanna hear, making them play that cat-mouse game whenever he started talking about it.

- Stop running away then! I won't give up until you listen to me!

- I don't want to listen! I've said once and say it again: I don't care about what happened, you moron!

- Then why are you so mad, huh? 

That was it. Akane stopped running to turn around, and face Ranma angrily, almost dearing him to say it again. They were almost by the koi pound by now.

- What?? And what makes you think that I'm mad?

- This is so typical! Why don't you just hit me and call me names like you always do?

Ranma thought that he had Akane on his hands, but the closest he was getting was on her nerves. Akane seriously considered doing exactly what he said. But realizing that it would only make him more confident about himself and this hole situation, she just took a deep breath and gave him a little of her newest side.

- Humph! Aren't we a little too self-absorbed? Honestly Ranma, I always knew you had a big ego, but I never thought it would be THAT big...

- Eh? - that was getting Ranma a little confused - So what? Now you're gonna say that what you saw the other night doesn't bother you? At all?? 

- Hellooo??? And WHAT exactly had I been saying for that past two hours???

Ranma kept staring Akane puzzled. She wasn't angry? She wasn't even feelings jealous?? Now that left him completely lost - not to mention disappointed at her. After all, not being jealous meant she doesn't feel anything... and that hurt on him more than any punch or kick that she could hit... In that moment, Ukyo appeared from the front gate carrying a basket full of her famous okonomiyakis.

- Ah! Akane-chan, Ran-chan, there you are! 

- Uchan, irasshaimase!

- Thanks. I found a little break in the restaurant to come visit you guys and... - Ukyo stopped talking when she at last realized the look on her friends faces - Er, gomen... am I interrupting somethin' here?

Holding her anger to prove a point to Ranma was one thing, but being totally ignored by Ranma the second Ukyo entered the house was something she simply couldn't accept. Making her best effort to keep her face serious - but still making a vein or two pop on her forehead - she didn't even gave Ranma the chance to answer that.

- No, not at all. Our conversation was over anyway... so if you excuse me...

- Akane, are you SURE you're not mad? - Ranma just had to be sure about it. 

Veins still popping out of her forehead, Akane smiled at him. Continuous act, her right leg passed quickly under his, making Ranma lose his balance, and gaddered all her strength to push him into the koi pound. From inside the koi pound, the now female Ranma got up ready to protest, but instead she watched her iinazuke walk into the house while answering her calmly:

- Yes, I'm sure.

_____

Ranma couldn't help but to smile at that thought. She was, better, she _is_ angry at him. That's not good for him, of course, but at least now he knows she still feels a little jealous of him...

- Feh, that girl's got a temper worse than mine! It's no wonder I fell for her like that...

- Really? Now, that's interesting... - a feminine sarcastic voice came from the bathroom door.

- What the...??? Who...!

Ranma would have jumped of the bathtub with surprise, if that wouldn't be an extremely stupid thing to do. The door clicked as it was unlocked and opened a few inches, and Nabiki warned him. 

- Are you dressed? You'd better be, cause I'm coming in...

- W-wait! Wait a sec! - Ranma was paralyzed with surprise for a moment, but now he had to think fast. Opening the cold water, he got himself under the shower as fast a he could. Nabiki entered just in time to meet his female form. - Damn it, Nabiki! Are you insane? I'm taking a bath here! - she shouted at Nabiki, hidden behind the not so decent shower curtain.

- Don't worry, it's not like I saw [or even wanted to see] anything... Here, dress this. - she threw a thick bathrobe to Ranma's direction, who gladly dressed herself. Still, she couldn't stop to look puzzled at her. "What the hell is wrong with these people?"

- But how did you... I mean, I'm sure I...

- Locked the door? Yeah, you did, but I have a copy of all the house's keys... you know, just in case. But that's not the case! I'm here cuz we need to talk, Ranma. 

- But in HERE? And NOW? Couldn't you at least wait until I get out of the bathroom? And what's the deal with you scaring me like that? I swear Nabiki, or you have mastered the 'sneaking-up-on-people' stile, or I'm losing my practice... - the last sentence was more a worried whisper to herself than a question. 

- One thing at it's time, Ranma. First, yes, it has to be in here cuz, apparently, that's the only place in the house where the others don't try to listen behind the door, and I haven't put any bugs... yet. Second, everyone's busy with Ukyo-san now, so they'll take a while to realize I'm not there, IF they realize that. There won't be a better moment than this. And third, well, whatever answer that would be, I'm sure aunt Genma won't be happy to know... 

Nabiki was grinning the whole time. She was already enjoying this, and the real conversation hasn't even begun! She could only imagine the fun she would have by the end of it... On the other hand, Ranma wasn't liking this situation at all. 

- Alright, what do you want? - Ranma was feeling rather impatient, with arms crossed in front of her chest.

- I wanna help you. - Nabiki answered, for Ranma's surprise.

- What??

End of chapter 4

---------------------------------------------------------=^.^=-------------------------------------------------------

Curious? Good! But now you'll have to wait until next chapter! Heheheee... Man, since Tesuka-chan finished her fic, I'm feeling so evil.... ^_^ Alright, alright, be mad at me if you want, but we all have to admit that my chapters are getting longer, ne? Yay! It would be even longer if I hadn't gave in to this evil voice in my head saying: 'finish it there! Let them curious!' [Evil? Really? I thought it was your lazy side...] er, well... *bonks alter ago in the head* shut up!

...... ahem, carrying on: 

Yay, yay! More reviewers!!! I'm so happy! If this keeps going as it is, I'll be the happiest girl I know! [well, maybe I'm exaggerating... or maybe not! ^_^] Anyway... time to thank you all!!

****

Elisteran – Thank you for your constructive review! Is always nice to see someone paying so close attention to your writing to see and correct my errors, so thanks again. I'm also working on the short chapters and my English errors [by the way, you're right about Ryouga's phrase. I'll correct it sometime]. As I said, English is not my first language, so you might find a few flaws now and then, despite of my constant care... About your questions: well, I'm sure that even a Japanese college isn't all full time, and it was already evening so I guessed she should be at home by then. My first thought when I started writing this fic was to write about their feelings, and how hard it is to grow up in the middle of such a mess that are their lives, so when I put Nabiki in the middle of the 'mess', I just couldn't resist in making her growing up with them as well. Although she IS more grown up than the others - and she's definetely getting over the 'penny ante scheming' thing - there's some old habits that are just hard to let go... besides, I needed her that way at the moment. ^_^ So you might have your questions answered in a few chapters... if you don't, then it would be all my fault for not making it clear enough, and I apologize. ~_~;;

Ah! And about Ryouga's constant showing up at the Tendo's, well you too would've find time – even if working – to see the one you love, now wouldn't you? ^_~

****

NemesisZero – I appreciate your review and concern in helping me on my fanfic, but I really don't think it is necessary to attribute every spoken phrase to it's character. That way it would only make it too repetitional, and I believe it to be unnecessary. The lines and paragraphs used on my story may seem a little odd for you and other people, but it's just my regular way of writing – kind of a habit I've always had – and I use it because I didn't think it would be confusing or even tedious for someone to read. You see, in my way of thinking I decided to write this way to make it LESS tedious, hard, or confusing for the reader and even myself. Anyway, reading your review made me realize that I could be wrong about it, so I'll watch my writing closer next time. Thank you. ^_^ 

****

Animecartoons - and I'm glad you're reading my fic! I'll try to make longer chapters, ok? Thanks ^_^

****

Ranma+Akane4Ever - Yay! I'm so happy to hear that! Please tell me when you put it online so I can read it, ok? Oh, about the English errors... I know! No matter how much attention I pay in it, there are still some things that just pass through me! ~_~ Well, Akane's not gonna slaughter him... yet. Heheheeee, I feel soooo evil! [grins widely] Wait and see!

[well, or just wait if we're gonna depend on NatsuNoAme alone...] Hey! Just because I seem to have a writer block now and then doesn't mean I can't write a chapter on time!... I guess......... er, keep reading! ^_^;;;

****

Chinmoku - hey, you might think I'm being evil to Ranma [but you ARE! That's the whole fun in writing this fic!], but what you did to Okita-san and Seta-san is very mean too!!! = p keep writing!

Thanks one more time minna-san, and for the other readers [there ARE others, right?] review, please!!! ^_^

Until next chapter!


	5. It's a matter of pride

Chapter 5 - It's a matter of pride.

Usotsuki 

By NatsuNoAme

Hey guys! Curious to read more? Yeah, that's what I wanted... hehehe! I feel evil, very evil! [We're also feeling very very inspired to write something some, hum... dark, aren't we? ^_^] well, yeah, but that has nothing to do with this fanfic, so I guess it wasn't necessary to mention... [Really? So I REALLY shouldn't say about us feeling OLDER, right?] Wha... oh well, yes, I'm feeling older, but that's for a good reason: last week I had just turned 19... happy birthday to me! ^_^

Alright, now getting back for what matters, here's the next chap! I hope that in here I can start to answer some of your questions. Ah! And thanks for the help of one of my reviewers [even if she has no idea of doing that], I found a way to let people know when it's the female Ranma and when it's the male one without confusing anyone: whenever he's turned into his female form I'll just call him 'Ranko' [like he did in the manga]. Other than that, he's jus good ol' Ranma! Easy isn't it? ^_~ [Btw: thanks for the idea Ranko and Mr. Panda! ^_^] 

Sumimasen - an informal apology, although it's much more formal than 'gomen nasai'. Something like "I'm sorry", or "excuse me" 

Hentai - pervert

Iinazuke - promised fiancé[e]

Ok, on with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------=^.^=--------------------------------------------------------

__

Nabiki was grinning the whole time. She was already enjoying this, and the real conversation hasn't even begun! She could only imagine the fun she would have by the end of it... On the other hand, Ranma wasn't liking this situation at all. 

- Alright, what do you want? - Ranma was feeling rather impatient, with arms crossed in front of her chest.

- I wanna help you. - Nabiki answered, for Ranma's surprise.

- What??

---------------------

Ranko was in a complete loss. First Akane started to act kinda funny, then there was that really odd talk with Ukyo, and now Nabiki's wanting to HELP her? "So, what next: Ryouga's gonna give Akane up and be nice to me?". She looked back at Nabiki, who seemed to be expecting some kind of apology for her behavior. Only that Ranko just couldn't believe in her own ears... Instead of an explanation, all Nabiki got from her was:

- Come again?

- I said, I want to help you. - Nabiki repeated more slowly, making Ranko look like a 4 year-old kid. 

- But, why would ya do that? - she asked incredulously to Nabiki, who was starting to lose her patience. 

- Look, I could understand why you were mad at me for barge into your bath, and I can even understand why you're kinda surprised with me wanting to help you, but now this is getting ridiculous! 

- Su-sumimasen... 

She could barely understand what she was apologizing for. But whatever it was, Ranko knew that it would be better for her to say that. After all, it wasn't a secret to anyone in the house how intimidating Nabiki could be when she wanted to. After a while, though, she got back to her usual self. Nabiki could be intimidating, but it also wasn't a secret how big Ranko's pride was.

- Hey, wait a sec! Why would I need help anyway?

- Aw, c'mon Ranma! Like it's not obvious what's going on with you and my sister! - Ranko froze. Nabiki was way too close of her 'secret'. "This can't be good..." - You have a thing for her.

- Nani? H-How did you... who... Wha-What you're talking about? Ha, haha... - she tried to look calm and pretend it was all a lie, but her first reaction had already give her in.

Nabiki grinned widely with victory while the young fighter scratched her head laughing nervously in front of her. Ranko was on her hands. She had enough experience on that field to know that Ranko was a step away from giving her anything to keep her mouth shut. But this time, she wasn't doing this for money, and the old 'penny ante scheming' girl had to use almost all her strength of will to not give in to that habit.

- Don't try to hide it, Ranma. It's no use. I know it, I even have tapes to prove... or are you gonna doubt of that too? 

- I, I don't... I mean.... - That was it. Seeing Nabiki's look, almost as it dearing him o doubt her again, Ranko gave up. She knew that her sister-in-law-to-be wouldn't say that unless she knew it for sure. Besides, Ranko was already feeling how stressful hiding her feelings from anyone else could be. Hiding it from them when she didn't know she even HAD those feelings was one thing, but now... - It doesn't mean that I need help or anything...

- Look, we don't have much time. Soon Kasumi's gonna serve dinner and we'd better all be there, if you don't wanna them to get suspicious. Now, you do like Akane, right? - the time the young fighter took hesitating and mumbling things Nabiki couldn't quite understand was long. Ranko could feel her face burning with embarrassment. 

- Maybe...yeah, kinda.... - her tone of voice was so low that Nabiki had to get closer to listen. Ranko, standing in front of her, was staring down at her white bathrobe, watching her fingers play nervously with her sash. She knew that if she looked up, Nabiki would see her face almost matching the red flames of her hair. 

- That's better! Now, why haven't you said anything to her yet?

- It's not like I didn't try! - she shouted, feeling very frustrated. Instead of understanding, Ranko saw Nabiki giving her an accusing look. - I did!

- And when exactly did you do that?

- Lots of times! Like that time, when we went... no, but that other time when she was... wait, lemme see.

After a few second of Ranko starting to mention a moment, just to stop herself right after, she went through her memories trying to find _something. _While that her friend stood in front of her with crossed arms, doubting she could find anything in there, until Ranko's eyes enlightened with an idea. 

- When we tried to find a cure for my curse, and I thought she was dead! That time I not only tried, but I also DID told her! Ha, gottcha! - She looked up triumphantly. But her victory smile didn't last long: Nabiki quickly remembered the ending of that episode in a tedious, yet sarcastic tone of voice.

- Yep, you did told her, but if I'm not mistaken, you denied every single word to her right after that... good move, Romeo. - she changed to a more friendly tone before going on - See? That's why I'm here. We're all tired of seeing this situation dragging along, and you OBVIOUSLY can't do it by yourself... - Ranko frowned - ... so I decided to give this relationship of yours a little 'push'.

- Alright. But even IF I wanted your help, you haven't told me yet: exactly WHY are you doing this?

- No special reason. I just wanted to see my little sister happy. How I have the time and tools for it I just thought: "why not?"

- Yeah, _riiiight_. And I still stay up all night just to see Santa Claus... - she said mockingly, even though Nabiki's eyes would throw daggers at her if they could. - C'mon, how much you want for it?

Ranko was already trying to have an idea of how much she'd have to pay this time. But instead of talking numbers happily, like she'd usually do, Nabiki just stared at the bathroom wall beside her, looking kinda hurt. 

- I'm not doing this for money.

- Ok, WHAT do you want, then? 

- Nothing. Consider this a favor if you want. I just thought I could do something good for the family for a change. - Ranko could almost feel some compassion for her, if she weren't already used to that kind of trick.

- And...

Nabiki inhaled loudly. Being known as the Ice Queen could be really tiring sometimes.

- And I was already getting bored since all those iinazukes and crazy people stop making this house the official center of chaos, so I decided to have some fun on my own. Why? Is that some kind of crime or something?

- No. I was just curious... - she wouldn't dear to say otherwise.

- Good. Now let's talk about business. 

Ranko waved 'yes' with her head shyly. But just when she thought she couldn't feel any more ashamed or embarrassed than this, Destiny decided to surprise her one more time. 

- WAIT! I wanna help too!! 

Both girls looked surprised at the bathroom door, which has just being pushed wide open as the owner of the voice entered the room. 

- U-Ucchan? How did you... Nabiki, you told me that door was locked!!!

- Ops... - she answered, smiling at Ranko's furious reaction.

- I can't believe it! What does a guy have to do to get some privacy around here??? 

Ukyo kept marching in their direction firmly, completely ignoring Ranko's explosive reaction. It seemed that, the closer she got, the more shocked Ranko looked. Nabiki, on the other hand, wasn't smiling anymore. All those interruptions and obstacles for a simple talk were getting on her nerves.

- Ukyo-san, what the HELL are you doing here?

- Er, it's nothing like what you're thinking... I was just passing through when I saw the bathroom door a little opened. I was going to close it, but then I heard your voices and, well I got a little curious...

- So you were listening behind the door. - Ukyo nodded - But, that's EXACTLY what I was thinking! - Nabiki finished, still angry. Ranko just seemed to have paralyzed again.

- You heard it? You heard EVERYTHING??? - Ukyo nodded again - Aw, man! 

- Don't be mad, Ran-chan, I didn't mean to. Actually, I kinda suspected that for a long time, but now that I know for sure I wanna help you too!

Nabiki looked at Ranko, who was at once confused, frustrated and VERY ashamed. Even she had to stop and think of what to do now that Ukyo heard it all.

- Please? Since I left Nerima I've been feeling like I just made things worse for Ran-chan. If I help you this time I'll be proving that I can be a good friend, ne? - she added, sounding kinda guilty.

Now it was Nabikis time to feel a little lost. She didn't know [yet] all that happened on the night Ukyo left Ranma free of his compromise with her, and was still absorbing all those informations on her head when she heard Ranko.

- Alright. Do what you want. But only under one condition: that you're gonna stop with those things of you being guilty and stuff. Got it?

- Hai. 

Ukyo opened a large smile while she finished.

- Ah! And no magic powders and stuff.

- You got it. - Nabiki agreed, grinning once more. Seeing that everything was settled, Ranko could now relax a little. And talking about relax... 

- Good. Now that we've got to a conclusion, can you two get the hell out of my bath? 

---------------------

Inside Akane's room, P-chan listened to everything Akane said, specially her worries and doubts about what has been happening to her on the past week. The mere thought of Ranma living under the same roof than his beloved Akane already made Ryouga [even when he's P-chan] wanna kill him. But seeing her feel so angry at something she shouldn't, specially Ranma being the reason for so much jealously, made him wanna make Ranma suffer. Slowly. Akane, of course, never knew what was going through her angry little pet, so she just kept talking to him until she felt better. 

- I just can't get him, P-chan. In one minute he's all kind and mature, but on the next he's the same heartless baka I met three years ago... - the piglet stared blankly at her - I mean, what does he expect me to do? To not be mad at him? After what he did to me I'm more than right to be mad! - P-chan now looked happily at his owner, supporting her.- In fact, he's lucky if I even talk to him!!!

Akane tried to calm herself down again, while her black 'diary' felt satisfied with how things were going. She went back to her thoughts, only to get herself cogitating again an old idea. Akane had shut aside that plan long ago, when she still had a really bad time trying to forget Ranma. She had managed to do so without it, but now things were different. Maybe she should...

- Maybe... maybe I should do that... - the small piglet's eyes grew wide with curiosity. "Could she be thinking what I'm thinking?". But, to his frustration, she didn't complete the sentence. Instead, Akane found a better way to solve her problems. 

- What am I saying? This is ridiculous! My father will never accept this! I must be spending too much time alone to think like that, ne P-chan? - she quickly added, laughing at herself. As fast as her anger explosions came, they went away. Soon P-chan was watching Akane smiling and calmly thinking of getting back to the living room, with the rest of her family.

- I should probably go talk to Ukyo-san. It would be very rude of me if I didn't, ne? Besides, it's not her fault if that hentai kissed her the other day, so I have no reason to be mad at her too... - she said getting up, although her pet knew well enough that she had already forgiven Ukyo... 

---------------------

After Akane left her bedroom, P-chan was alone again to think of what he heard. He listened very carefully her version of that night at the Okonomiyaki house, and promised himself once more to beat up Ranma until he realized the harm he really was to those girls. His anger only grew more when he remembered comforting Ukyo on that same night, after Ranma left. After practically living with Ukyo for so long, Ryouga knew his friend very well. He was convinced that Ukyo was doing the right thing in talking to Ranma, but he never wanted her to cry like that. 

More than that, Ryouga was very aware of Ukyo's pride. He knew that, no matter how hurt she was feeling she would still do her best to leave Ranma with a smile. And that's what she did... until she went back to her kitchen. Ryouga was there the hole time. He saw when she kissed Ranma, and then leave the place as fast as she could, so he wouldn't see her eyes filled with tears. In fact, Ranma never saw those, but Ryouga did. He was the one who comforted his friend until she felt better. For countless times he listened Ukyo telling him that it wasn't Ranma's fault, so he didn't have to feel worried and guilty [as she knew he would] on seeing her cry, or having to face Ryouga's anger. Ukyo had made him promise that Ramna would never know anything about it. 

The small, almost harmless piglet looked at the sunset from Akane's window with great anger. He had promised for Ukyo-san. But nothing she'd said would make him hate Ranma any less. And sooner or later, he WOULD have his revenge.

"Saotome, you will die for what you have done. This is a promise."

End of chapter 5

---------------------------------------------------------=^.^=--------------------------------------------------------

Argh. Tough chapter this one. Actually, I have this bathroom scene on my head for months, but now that it's time to be written came, I just couldn't do it! I guess I spent so much time with that on my head that I can't look at it anymore... no wonder it took me almost two weeks to write it! And yes, I know that this chapter is a little more short than the last ones... gomen! ^_^;; I really tried to make it longer, but it was taking me so long that I decided to publish just that for now... well, it's better than nothing, ne? ^_^ [¬.¬ yeah, right. Just keep that thought. Maybe it comes true...] oh, well... ~_~ let's just thanks our reviewers, ok? 

Kage_kitsune - yay! New reviewer! Thanks a lot! ^_^

Animecartoons - hum... I hope you like this chapter too... and sorry, but this time sessha's work is not that good... really! ~_~;

Ranko and Mr. Panda - thanks for your nice reviews! I read the beginning of your fanfic... good work! I'll post a review as soon as I finish reading it, ok? ^_^

Kura-kun - er... thanks for your review! ^_^;;

Fangorn - é muito bom saber que tem mais brasileiros lendo meu fanfic! muito obrigada! 

Ka_chan - ei, ei! Mais brasileiras lendo! Que bom! ^_^ brigadim!

For everyone who read, but didn't review, thanks for reading! Until next chapter minna-san! [hope we'll do better next time...] ^_^;;;

Ja ne! 


	6. No time for romance!

Usotsuki

By NatsuNoAme

Chapter 6 - No time for romance!

Hallo! Good news for you minna-san: my inspiration decided to make a visit! Yeah, I got new ideas, finally!!! ^_^ [Finally really, cuz after that last chapter of yours... honestly, I don't know how you're still alive!] Well, I have my ways... - 3 bodyguards appears behind NatsuNoAme, who shows a bullet proof vest under her shirt - See? I'm also sleeping with one eye open, and hired my own food taster! ^_^ Who's gonna catch me now, huh? - a crowd of angry readers surround NatsuNoAme and her bodyguards with flaming torches and very sharp weapons. NatsuNoAme's bodyguards run off for their lives, leaving her behind.

Guys? Wait, don't go!!... cowards! - then turning back to the raging crowd

Er, heheheee... h-hi there everyone! You're not mad at me because of my bad chapter, are you? Chinmoku nee-chan?? Even you? W-wait... what are you gonna do with that sword? No, No! - NatsuNoAme too, begin to run for her life.

EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!! HELP!! I'LL WRITE BETTER NEXT TIME, I SWEAR!!!! I'LL BE GOOD, PLEASE! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGG!!!!

[heh, the good thing about being an alter ego is: you can always blame the person who created you for something you did.... ^_^ heheheee.... Now, back to subject. If NatsuNoAme were among us now, she would like to tell everyone that in the last chapter she forgot she changed the title in the last minute and wrote the old one. So the true title of chapter 5 is "It's a matter of pride", and not "Nabiki's got a plan!" as it's written... we'll change that soon enough, though.]

[ Ah, right! NatsuNoAme would also like very much if you read and review, so let's all make this last wish of her come true...]

HEY! I'M NOT DEAD YET!

NatsuNoAme pop's out from her hiding-place in the shadows, and bonk alter-ego in the head.

[I was just doing you a favor.... and, ouch! ~_~] Yeah, riight... - angry readers come running after NatsuNoAme again - damn, they found me again... gotta go!!!

AAARRGH, IT BURNS! CUT IT OUT CHINMOKU, I'VE ALREADY SAID I'LL DO BETTER NEXT TIME, HAVEN'T I? HEEELP, ANYONE!!

[Er... On with the story!]

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Ranma. Don't own Akane. Don't own Takahashi-sensei ideas. Don't own even a bank account, so please don't sue! ^_^;;

------------------------------------------------------=^.^=-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 - No time for romance!

After Ranma's talk with Nabiki, time seemed to fly at that house. Before they knew it, January was already at it's end, and Central Exams were only two days ahead. Trying to forget his incoming fate, Ranma took his those days to rest and think about something else... which, of course, to Nabiki meant that it was time for her to talk to her future brother-in-law again.

- Ok, I'm back. What were you saying again? - Ukyo came from her kitchen to sit with Nabiki and a blushing Ranma. 

- I was saying, - she continued, kinda annoyed - that it's time for us to do something already. And it has to be something very drastic, if this situation keep going in this direction...

- Well, that I agree with you. But what do you suggest? I mean, if what we think is really true, then Akane-chan would want him totally out of her sight! That, or she'd hunt him down to kick his ass... at least, that's what I would do... - Ukyo commented, almost as an excuse, as two pairs of eyes stared back at her. - hehehee... did I ever told you how sorry I am about that, Ran-chan? 

- Nah, forget it, you're right. She'll never forgive me after that... 

The Okonomiyaki house was filled with clients, but, unfortunately for Ukyo, not as full as it was before Ryouga started working at the counter... She convinced herself that it was probably just a coincidence, and it was common for restaurants to lose some of the clients when the reopening thrill is over, but, just in case, she managed to convince Ryouga to help in the kitchen. From their discrete table in a corner of the place, Nabiki kept an eye on the front door as a couple entered. She looked at her watch for the nth time that afternoon, realizing she wouldn't have much more time to talk, and decided to just simplify the hole thing.

- She would, if you do the right thing. But do you expect to make things right - and regain my sister trust in the process - if you can't even say how you feel about her? - Ranma shrugged in his seat.

- I-I know... it's just that I don't like saying it out loud, that's all... - both Nabiki and Ukyo rolled their eyes. But Ranma kept talking with more self confidence - I know I'm not good with this stuff, that's why I'm here with you. But when the time comes I won't get chicken again, alright? So stop bugging me with this and carry on!

"Well, at least he's not acting so childish... about a year ago I could swear he would just blush and change the subject...maybe our little Romeo here is not as hopeless as I thought he was..." Nabiki thought, surprised at his mature (??) behavior. She looked at her watch once more, before getting up from her seat.

- Alright. Do what you want. - and then, as to end their 'meeting' - Ranma, you and Akane have the Central Exams in these next days, ne? So why don't we talk about this again next week? Right now I have to go somewhere else.

Both Ranma and Ukyo looked surprised at first. But then, Ukyo stared blankly at her, and Ranma started moaning as they saw a tall, well built man carrying a bouquet of roses outside the House.

- So, another date with the freak show, huh? 

- So what? For your information, Tatewaki's a very nice guy (at least after he got over his last obsessions with you and Akane...) - Nabiki tried to defend her new boyfriend.

- Uh, no offense Nabiki, but are you sure that you like him? I mean, I know his rich, but...

- Wait, so you all think that I'm only with him for money? - Nabiki interrupted Ukyo, but all she got was their accusive look at her. She lifted an eyebrow, a vein starting to pop out of her forehead - I do have a heart, you know.

- Do you? I thought it was only a rumor... - Ranma added kinda sarcastic. 

- Ha - ha, very funny Ranma. By the way, good luck trying to win Akane's trust without my help, ok?

- H-hey, I was just joking! No need for extreme paybacks, alright?

- So you're saying that his money has nothing to do with it? - Ukyo didn't seem to believe her yet.

- Well, it's not like I'll refuse everytime he offers himself to pay something for me... I have to go now. See you all next week! 

The other two barely hold themselves from falling of the table. Straightening themselves on their seats again, Ranma dropped his head hopelessly, and Ukyo smiled ironically as a big sweat drop appeared on her head. But Nabiki had already turned around cheerily to leave with Kuno.

- I-I guess she didn't changed that much yet, ne? 

------------------------

The sun rose brightly that day, despite of the deadly cold winter. Outside the Tendo's house, the atmosphere seemed peaceful as the birds sang on the first ours of what looked like to be beautiful day... or not. 

- GAAAAAAAHHHH! I'M LATE! I'M LATE!

*thud thud thud*

*thud thud thud*

*BONK*

- OUCH! WHO PUT THIS THING HERE? Stupid chair!

*thud thud thud*

Sitting next to Nabiki on the breakfast table, Ranma smiled behind his cup. Even on the first floor of the house, he could hear Akane running like crazy to get ready in time. He couldn't remember seeing her so clumsy and nervous like she was in that morning. He could feel his stomach squirm when he remembered why: today was the first day of the Central Exams. He looked at Nabiki, who seemed to be enjoying her sister's despair like someone enjoy a good comedy show, and concluded that, in other circumstances, he would be laughing at her as well. But this time he knew exactly what Akane was feeling. Was this much anxiety that kept him from sleeping the night before, reason why he didn't overslept. "I would probably be just like her right now if I did." He thought, as Akane ran down the stairs brushing her hair as fast as she could.

- Why didn't anyone wake me up? You know I can't be late for the exams!!!

- That's because anyone who tries to do that is either completely ignored, or ends up in Dr. Tofu's clinic. - Nabiki answered boringly. - Besides, you have your own clock alarm. 

- Whatever. I don't have time for this right now.

- Akane-chan, aren't you going to eat your breakfast? - Kasumi came from the kitchen holding a plate with fried fish for her father and another plate with bamboo[?] for Genma, both sitting in front of Ranma on the breakfast table.

- There's no time for breakfast now, onechan. I'll just eat when I come back, ok? 

Realizing he would be left behind, Ranma stuffed his mouth with what was left of his rice to run after Akane. She had already crossed half of the way to the front gate when Ranma caught her. 

- W-wait up, Akane!

- Hurry up then! I'm not gonna miss my chance in college because of you, got it?

- I'm coming already!

- Good luck with the test, you two! - Soun and Kasumi shouted from the opened door, Nabiki still sitting on the table mumbled something like "yeah, what they said". Panda Genma simply held a sign were could be read: ' Don't go screw things up now, son!', as if to encourage them. Ranma obviously didn't like the 'encouragement', and tried to ignore the sign, while Akane started to realize where did her iinazuke got that big mouth of his from...

------------------------

- Now that's just great! - Ranma's voice was clearly sarcastic, and getting loud. - You made us ran so much, and for what? The gate's still closed!

- Would you stop complaining? You should be glad that we got here in time! Besides, the man said that they'll be only five minutes late, so they'd probably be opening soon.

Both Ranma and Akane had ran as quick as they could to get to the place in time, but only to face the school's gate closed, and a big line of students in front of it. When asking the gate keeper, Akane found out that, fortunately for her, the school had a minor misunderstanding and it would take a few minutes more. 

- Still, I don't like waiting around like this... - Ranma watched Akane lean against the wall of the school in their place in line. She looked tired, and he remembered how he didn't sleep at all the night before. "She probably went through the same thing... not to mention she didn't have any breakfast, and we had to run like crazy all the way." Ranma thought about his last talk with Nabiki. He could still hear her words echoing through his head: 'If you wanna get Akane's trust back, you have to be nice to her. Act like a gentleman, girls like those things.' He inhaled deeply before going on. - You look tired. You should've eaten before we left.

- And why do you care about it? - she asked incredulously.

- No reason. I'm just saying... you know, all this trouble we went through to get here, and all this stress of the exams...

- Ranma, are you feeling alright? You're not acting like yourself for the past few days... - She reached for his forehead to check his temperature, more suspicious than ever.

- I'm fine! - he said, pushing her hand away. - Geez, I just thought you'd be hungry, that's all.

Akane tried to protest once more, but her stomach talked louder, making her blush a little.

- Here, take this. I was gonna use it if I got hungry during the exams, but you look like you need it. 

Ranma handed her a plastic cookie package written 'okoshi' on it. Akane looked back at him, but he kept his eyes straight ahead, avoiding hers. 

- Besides, if you stay all morning without eating, you'll probably pass out with hunger. I don't wanna have to carry you all the way back home... 

- Alright - she said taking the okoshi from him - Thanks... I guess.- She start eating the rice made cookies, blushing slightly. They stayed in silence for what seemed an eternity until the school opened it's doors, and the waiting line starts moving on. 

Akane's class was a floor under Ranma's. A few steps before the stairs, though, Akane decided to break the silence.

- Ranma?

- Yep.

- Good luck on your test.

- Uh, yeah, you too.

Akane smiled at him, and went to her class. She didn't notice Ranma blushing deeply. "This is gonna be a good day." He thought, feeling lucky already.

------------------------ 

Two days had passed since their first exam, and almost all newspapers in Nerima were already publishing the answers of the Central Exams. Despite of all the snow covering the streets, teenagers could be seen walking from a newspaper stand to another, or waiting impatiently for the mail to bring their lists with the classification and correction of the tests from their Preparatory Courses. 

But inside her room, Akane stared thoughtful at her desk, filled with newspapers, tests and sketch papers written all over. The last one, right in front of her had a big red circle around the number 680. Akane stared blankly at that number, but her mind was elsewhere. With a big sigh, she opened a drawer on her right side and slowly reached for a white envelope with the writing 'Toudai' on it, as in some kind of trance or dream.

- Hey! Akane, look at this! 

Ranma's usual barging in her bedroom quickly snapped Akane back from her trance. "Doesn't he ever knock?", she would probably yell at him, but this time he seemed so happy, holding some papers on his hand, that she decided to just forget it... this time. She casually closed her drawer, while her iinazuke entered her room loudly like a kid.

- We just got our mail! And guess what? I made 607!!! 607, d'ya hear me?? - he said, too exited to notice Akane's distracted behavior, and throw her a white envelope with her name on it. - Here, check yours. 

She opened her mail with much less excitement Ranma expected her to have, but, he didn't say anything. Instead, he just tried to read it over Akane's shoulder, as she only confirmed what she already knew.

- All that? Man, you ARE more geek than I thought... 

- Oh, really? Well, if that's what it takes to go to a good college, than I really don't mind... - she replied sarcastically, putting aside her last thoughts. - and you didn't go so bad yourself.

- Well, I had a good teacher, that's all. - he gave a quick glance at Akane, who seemed to blush, before going on - About that, I... er, Akane, d-do you think we can keep those meetings to study? 

- But, those meetings were only to backup your studies for a while, and you went well on the first exams... why would you want my help again? - she asked him, almost suspiciously - Besides, I can't be distracted now that we're on the hardest part...

- I-I know, but there's some things I can't understand, and you said yourself that this is the worst part... please?

Akane froze with surprise for a few seconds. "He must be really desperate to ask for my help like that...". Now it was Ranma's time to blush uncomfortably, waiting for her answer. For a second he thought she would come back to be the poison, cold girl she became some months ago, and kick him out with a big 'no', but she simply sighed, before saying.

- Ok. If you're THAT desperate to pass, I'll study with you some more. - he smiled triumphantly, but she cut him before Ranma could even open his mouth - BUT, now we'll only meet once a week to help with some of your doubts. And if I see you daydreaming instead of studying again...

- Hey! That only happened one time, and you know it!

- ...still, if that happens again, I'll stop to help you immediately. Deal?

- Deal. 

- Good. Then we'll start next week, in the dojo. Now, if you excuse me, I have things to do. 

- Hai. I'll just go make my inscriptions then. Ja ne!

With that Ranma left Akane on her own, but at this point she just couldn't concentrate again. Seeing Ranma's happiness, his acting like he was just a 6-year-old kid who just won the cool gift from his busy mother, send her thoughts back into her memories, instead of foward. She dropped her mail on top of her desk with all the other papers, and leaned back on her chair. Staring at the now closed door, she let herself let go a small smile.

- I'll never understand that boy...

------------------------ 

Outside, in the hallway, Ranma walked happily towards his bedroom, but stopped. Did someone just called him? He turned around, but found nothing besides his Panda father going to his bath. "DEFINETELY it wasn't him".

- What the hell...

Genma Panda gave him an odd look, and lifted a sign where Ranma could read: 'What? Just because I'm a Panda I can take care of myself?' Ranma, still not getting a thing, looked down to where his father held a bucket full with shampoos and bath lotions. Genma passed straight by his son, who seemed to be the only one hearing someone call him again. He turned around once more, to find nothing again. "Am I going nuts?" He shut this thought aside, though, and convinced himself it was only his imagination. The young fighter was back on his way to his bedroom, when suddenly Nabiki's door opened widely, and four arms quickly pushed the boy inside. In a matter of seconds, Ranma was locked in Nabiki's bedroom with her and Ukyo glaring at him.

- Wha-

- No need to repeat yourself, Ranma. - Nabiki cut him - we heard you on the first time.

- Ran-chan, darling, are you deaf or you're just dumb? We've been calling you since you got out of Akane's room! - Ukyo's voice was sweet, but she didn't seemed pleased at all.

- That was you? Well, couldn't ya have called me louder? I thought I was going nuts out there! - he yelled angrily at them both, waving his arms in the air, making Ukyo and Nabiki look at him quizzically. If he wasn't crazy, then his explosion obviously wasn't helping. 

- What? And get your father's attention too? No way, it's better if no one else knows what we are doing...

- Nabiki-san's right, Ran-chan, we better keep this a secret, specially now that you and Akane are finally getting along again!

- What are you talking about? 

Despite of the girl's change of mood, Ranma didn't look he would do the same so easily. He glared at them, from Ukyo to Nabiki, who calmly walked towards her desk and played something on her tape recorder. In a matter of seconds the silent room was filled with Akane's and Ranma's voices, repeating exactly their last conversation in her bedroom. Nabiki let they listening for a minute and then turned it off again.

- You HEARD it? EVERYTHING? - he asked them incredulously.

- But of course we were! Or you think that we would just leave it all in your hands? - Nabiki's tone was sarcastic again. She couldn't believe how naive that boy could be - Call me perfectionist, but when I plan something, I wanna be sure that nothing's gonna go wrong...

- What the hell is wrong with you two??? Can't I have a decent talk without being spied on? Don't you trust me?? 

- Think of the good side: at least now we know that you're going fine. And didn't even had to bother telling us! - Ukyo said cheerily, trying to calm her friend down. Ranma glared at her again, blushing deeply. For a moment Ukyo thought he was going to explode once more, but he took a deep breath to restrain himself. Nabiki took that opportunity to go straight to the subject. 

- What Ukyo said is true, Ranma. Besides, if we didn't listen, we'd never notice the hole in our plan. 

- What hole? - he asked. Now all of them were very serious. Both girls looked at Ranma before Nabiki could say:

- Something's wrong with Akane. 

- What do you mean, wrong? She seemed just fine to me!

- Exactly my point. It wasn't more than a month ago, she wanted you dead, and now she's 'just fine'? I don't about you, but I know my sister, and she's acting way too quiet for my taste.

- Besides, we have a tape of her talking about some weird plan, and she didn't seem happy with you either... 

- That's... weird. - Ranma was forced to agree. But he didn't like the sound of that at all - well, what do we do then?

- We investigate. - Nabiki grinned at him, feeling very amused.

End of chapter 6

----------------------------------------------------------=^.^=-------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I have to admit this. Although I really really love winter, and would like very much to see some snow someday [it never snows in here... T-T] , I have to admit that it's kinda weird to write about a cold white winter in January! I mean, in January summer is only beginning around here, and gets so hot that I can't even imagine a place were people are dreaming about a kotatsu while I'm looking for my bikinis... ^_^ But I guess that it happens with other people as well... doesn't it? ^.^;

Aaanyway... thanks for R+R minna-san!!! Sessha's really happy to see that you didn't left me yet! ^_^ [well, at least they got their revenge up there...] ugh, don't even remember me about that... 

****

Ranko And Mr. Panda - Well, you're gonna wait to see that! ^_^ heheheee I feel evil again! ^__^ Ah, and sorry about the late update... I'm so lazy! ^_^;;; But since we're talking about that: when are you gonna update your fanfic? I'm curious to know what's gonna happen!!! 

****

Chinmoku - hey, neechan! Sorry for using your name up there... but I bet that that's exactly what you'd do! In fact, I know it! I agree with you about they needing some luck to help Ranma... but Akane's gonna need some good luck too! Poor girl... ^_^;; Start a new fic soon!

****

Beta Cygni - thanks for your review! Well, I guess they are very OOC, but that's something I can't help very much... otherwise I'll just have to change my fic! ^_^ But at least you agree that Akane can be as bad as Ranma when it comes to romance, ne? ^_^

****

Belle - thanks a lot! It's always very very good to see that people are enjoying this fic, specially because this is my first experience as a writer since... well, ever! But if I have anyone to thank for my improvements it's you, my reviewers! [what a bunch of &%$#$... it almost sounds like it's true!] But it is true! I know it may have sound... well, lame, but it doesn't mean that I don't mean it! 

[yeah, right.]

Oh, shut up! Look who's talking about lies... you're an alter-ego! You don't even exist outside my head, you moron!

[alright, no need to be so cruel... geez!] 

Now I'M the cruel?? Aah, just forget it!.... ;;¬.¬

Until next chapter! 


End file.
